The present invention relates to a hair remover for trimming body hair such as nose hair.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-313241 describes a prior art example of a nose hair trimmer. The nose hair trimmer includes an outer blade, which is cylindrical and suitable for insertion into a nostril, and an inner blade, which is accommodated in the outer blade. The inner blade is driven and rotated by a drive source. The nose hair trimmer clips nose hair between the stationary outer blade and the rotating inner blade. In the nose hair trimmer of the prior art, the outer blade includes a plurality of teeth, which are bent so as to be curved. Each tooth has a curved outer blade cutting edge formed on each of its two lateral sides. The inner blade includes an inner blade cutting edge, which is curved in conformance with the outer blade cutting edges. Rotation of the inner blade slides the inner blade cutting edge along the outer blade cutting edges. This clips the user's nose hair, which are received in slits of the outer blade, between the cutting edges of the outer blade and the inner blade.
It is desirable for the nose hair trimmer to have a high clipping capability. To improve the clipping capability, the number of cutting edges in the outer blade and the inner blade may be increased. However, when each blade has more cutting edges, this tends to increase noise during use of the nose hair trimmer.
For example, in the nose hair trimmer of the prior art, the outer blade and the inner blade each have an upper portion that is bent so as to be curved. However, it is difficult for the bent shape (curved shape) of the top portions to be in conformance between the outer blade and the inner blade. This may increase interference between the outer blade and the inner blade and thereby increase noise. Further, due to the difficulty for conformance in the curved shapes of the outer blade and the inner blade, there may be locations at which the pressure applied by the inner blade to the outer blade is insufficient. At such locations, nose hair may not be clipped in a satisfactory manner.